My First Love
by Tashy99
Summary: Compassion and desire between a guy and a girl.
1. Chapter 1

When, I went into the shower. I say, "babe". Then, he answered back, "yeah". I whined, "come here". "what is it babe?"… I didn't say anything as his mouth dropped open. His ogled at me as I dripped with suds. I spoke, "I was wondering if you wanted to uhm ya know get in with me? You seem a little dirty." He begins to shed his clothes faster than I had ever seen. "My delight". He said. Stepping in and sliding the glass door shut slowly behind him. I'm on the other side if the shower head staring endlessly at his muscular body watching the water drip down his light brown skin. He grabbed me and pulled me against him. I thrived with the feel of his naked body touching mine. The water fell over us. His smouldering green eyes was turning me on beyond compare!

I shoved him against the wall. "Ah… Shit". He said. Before he could finish speaking I attached his mouth with mine. "Babe… Babe… I am about to bust!" He cried in-between moans. He suddenly pulled me up, and hugged me. "You are so beautiful". He whispered into my ears. He was deepening the kiss. While he was kissing my neck. I could feel him on my thigh. He didn't slow again and again he pounded me deeper and deeper, sucking on my nipples which drived me absolutely mental. Afterwards, he pulled away. "Babe let me shower". "No I want you now!" I said unbuckling his belt. He took his shirt off and I kissed his stomach pulling his pants down. He pulled me up, taking off my shirt so I was only in my bra and panties. He rubbed his fingers over my nipples making shiver, his hands were so fucking cold. I grabbed his face kissing him sexually. He nibbled down the side of my stomach. He ripped my panties completely off. He slowly rolled his tongue around my clit making me clinch my legs around his face. He ran to the fridge to grab a can of whip cream.

Then, he sprayed the whip cream down my neck over my breasts. I watched him rub his finger in between me licking the whip cream seductively off his finger. He started licking it off slowly nibbling here sucking my nipples till I was about to burst. I felt his Cum thrusting hard one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night, I again took off my clothes and jumped into bed. He straddles over me and starts leaving kisses on my neck and all the way smooth down to my panties. He slowly kissed the inside of my thigh. I felt his breath through my panties. I wanted him so bad. He looks up at me and I nodded, he removed the last piece of clothes and started to lick my entrance. I moaned loudly and raised my waist off the bed a little. "FUCK!" I moaned loudly and didn't care if the neighbours would hear. "Hold it in baby, we haven't even started." He smiled, "I want you to ride me girl."

We quickly changed places and I got on top of him. "You ready for something wild?" He nodded under me and I took his manhood to my entrance. He pumped himself into me and I screamed in pain. I started to ride him slowly so that I felt comfy. He started to thrust in me and I knew he wanted me so bad. "FASTER PLEASE! OMG… OHHH… OHHHHH… OH.. AHHH… GIVE IT TO ME GIRL! OAHH! FUCK ME!" I started to ride him faster and faster and his manhood pumped harder into me. I started to scream and moan loudly. "OhhhhOHHHH I'm close! HARDER HARDER, Please…" The bed bounce up and down and so did our bodies. I felt his manhood bounce against my ass and got me more wet and horny. I felt that I was close. "OHHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHH" We both got our orgasms. He was too tired to get his manhood out of me so I sat on it a while.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I put on a red low cut shirt that showed a lot of my breasts, and a short black skirt with a slit up the side of it. But I felt his hand on my upper leg. He started making circles on my leg with his fingers. I loved the sexy feeling of his skin running apon mine. His hand went higher so it when up my skirt. Then he started sticking his hand in my panties. Then he put his ring finger and his pointer finger and separated my flaps. Then he put his middle finger in my already wet pussy. So, I tried to ignore him. Then, he went so deep he hit my g spot. Randomly, out of the blue he stuck 2 fingers in my core and thrusted them in and out of me. He got up to make sure the hose door was locked. Then he went to me and picked me up onto the table. He stripped me from my skirt, and pink lace panties. He fingered me harder than ever. I moaned fucking loud. Then I came and he licked it all up. I had the best feeling yet "mmmmm, I want fucking more". So, I went on his lap and began to grind on it. Nice and hard. So, from being on the table we changed positions to be on the couch. I slipped of his belt and stripped off his pants. I could see his bulge growing big. So, I felt his dick through his boxers. I sucked his huge dick. "Yes, his dick was finally in me, mmm…" I said, calmly. I humped him till he was sore. Then he came and I licked it up. Moments after, he began to get a good hold of it. He was sucking my nipples so hard, it began to hurt. "Ahh, boy". I moaned immensely. So, then he widen my legs and played with his manhood outside my pussy. I kept on moaning which made me more wet. Next, my clit begins to throb. I need you to come. "I love you touching me and fucking me." "Oh god." I can feel it. I feel the release. I feel the rush. The sensation is rippling me.


End file.
